


Death of The Strongest Sayian.

by ThedarkskinGeek



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedarkskinGeek/pseuds/ThedarkskinGeek
Summary: Vegito will put his power to the test, when he goes toe to toe with the God of destruction Beerus.





	1. Gods Collide

the sun shines as beerus awakes from his sleep, he exits his building, stumbling outside, he then sees whis talking with someone, beerus stumbles over to whis and the unknown person, whis turns around after hearing beerus "oh, you're awake lord beerus, welcome." Whis says, beerus opens his eyes, his vision a little blurry as he looks at the man talking to whis "hey...what are you and vegeta talking about?" Whis turns to the man and chuckles "hahah, no lord beerus, this is vegito...he is the fusion of goku and vegeta." Beerus opens his eyes fully "fusion you say?" Vegito nods "that's correct lord beerus." He says with a grin, Beerus tilts his head "do you suppose you're stronger than me now?" Beerus asks with a sinister voice, vegito looks at whis and back at beerus "honestly lord beerus, I think I could match you now." Beerus points at vegito "oh really, care to test that theory?" Vegito nods "sure, why no-" before vegito can finish beerus fires a beam from his finger tip, but vegito is quick and smacks the blast away, destroying a moon that circles the planet, beerus grins "this will be fun..." Beerus vanishes and appears in the sky in his regular clothing "well, are you going to fight me or not?" He says impatiently, vegito slowly flies upward, and stops at beerus' level, beerus scratches his head "hey, con you still go super sayian blue in that form or is this a waste of my time?" He asks vegito, vegito replies "I promise you Lord beerus, this won't be a waste." Vegito says as he takes his fighting stance, beerus nods as he darts at vegito in the blink of an eye, beerus punches vegito in the face, sending out a shockwave that shakes the planet, and knocks vegito to the ground, beerus looks down "well...I guess that's it, and that wasn't even ten percent of my power, hmph." Beerus says as he stares down at the dust cloud created from vegito's impact, but a few seconds later there's a flash of light and the dust vanishes, beerus looks shocked as he is punched directly in the face sending him into an upward spiral, vegito then appears above beerus, catching him his ear and spinning him around in a circle before releasing him, sending him rocketing to the ground, beerus lands on his feet, hitting the gravel with force and sliding across the ground destroying the ground beneath him, beerus looks up at as vegito floats idle, whis appears behind beerus "lord beerus, I normally wouldn't involve myself but I suggest using all of your power for this fight." Whis says while looking at vegito, beerus turns his head to whis "whis, are you telling the god of destruction how to destroy?" He says growing angry, whis sighs "no lord beerus, but please try and keep the destruction to a minimum." Beerus begins to float upward, vegito floats with his arms crossed "are you ready, Lord beerus?" Beerus nods "we may continu-" before beerus can finish vegito dashes forward and strikes beerus with an elbow to the face knocking him back, beerus holds his nose "GAH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Vegito smirks "that was payback for your cheapshot." Beerus begins to grow more angry "that's it..." Beerus shouts out in anger, vegito stares as beerus' aura grows and grows, vegito charges at beerus, with his fist ready, but but just as he reaches him, vegito feels a sharp pain in his stomach, he looks down to see beerus with his fist in his stomach, vegito quickly pulls away and kicks beerus, but beerus stops him with one hand, beerus lifts his other arm "destroy." He says calmly, vegito quickly kicks beerus' arm and punches him in the face, he leaps away gaining distance, beerus floats looking at vegito "what's wrong...not fun anymore?" He asks with a evil look, vegito replies "didn't think it'd get this serious." Vegito says as he slowly drops downward to the ground, beerus follows with his hands behind his back "you asked to see my true power, well, this is eighty percent of it." Beerus says, vegito lands on the ground and stares at beerus "yeah, you're deadly." Vegito says, beerus nods "is that you giving up?" Beerus asks, vegito smirks"No, this is me enjoying this." Vegito says back, vegito clinches his fist and closes his eyes, beerus looks at him confused, as vegito takes a deep inhale, he opens his eyes as his aura explodes from clear to blue, dust and rocks fly in all directions, the rocks combustion before the touch beerus, vegitos hair changes from dark brown to light blue, vegito stands as his aura shimmers, vegito stares at beerus "what do ya say, no holding back this time?" He asks ready to fight


	2. A Godly Stand Still?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As vegito and beerus continue their fight, their powers grow larger and larger, but which one can gain the upper hand?

Vegito stands with his fist ready, his shining blue aura waving, back and fourth, beerus stands with his hands behind his back, his aura purple and glowing bright, whis appears in between the two "so there is no stopping this lord beerus?" Whis asks, beerus looks at vegito "no whis, I plan to show him the true power of a god of destruction." Beerus says back, whis then vanishes and appears on a nearby ledge to watch, vegito grins "you ready beerus?" He says ready, beerus grits his teeth "you think because you're fused you don't have to respect a deity like myself, I will show you the true power!" Beerus yells, the two vanish into thin air, they appear way up in the sky and throw their fists at each other, as they connect the planet trembles, vegito quickly brings his other hand and punches beerus in his stomach, beerus retaliates with a quick knee to vegitos gut, vegito and beerus push away from each other and start firing energy blasts at each other, each one colliding with the other creating a bigger and bigger explosion, smoke now fills the sky as the two vanish again, vegito appears on the ground, he turns left and right looking for beerus, beerus then appears behind vegito and head bashes him, sending vegito tumbling to the ground, vegito leaps to his feet, but as he lands beerus charges at him, throwing his fist at vegitos face, but vegito catches it, stopping it, vegito then brings his leg up and knees beerus in the jaw, beerus soars upwards, vegito leaps off the ground and grabs beerus by his leg and slams him onto the ground, shaking the planet, vegito leaps to the sky and shouts "KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!" Vegito fires a giant blue beam at the the ground where beerus landed, and as it hits a huge explosion sets off, taking a chunk of the planet with it, vegito looks down at the ground as smoke, dust, and dirt fill the area, vegito opens his eyes wide "CRAP!" He thinks to himself as he turns around and looks to upward as beerus floats holding a giant ball of energy that looks like the sun, vegito grits his teeth "damn it." He says under his breath, beerus smirks "you thought you could stand up to a god of destruction? NOW TASTE THE FULL POWER OF A GOD!" Beerus launches the giant ball of energy at vegito, vegito clinches his fist and smirks "I will show you power." He thinks to himself, vegito charges forward head first into the ball of energy, flying directly into it, the ball of energy explodes, shaking the universe, vegito flies out of the ball, smoke rising from his body, he smacks the ground twice before coming to a stop, he lays face first in the dirt as beerus lands on the ground near him "is that all you had?" He says as he lifts his arm at vegito "this was fun, but now you die, you gave me some fun but to think you could measure up to a god of destruc-" before beerus can finish vegito darts at him, swiping his legs and punching him in the stomach, sending beerus into an upward spiral, vegito appears above beerus and gives him a sharp elbow to the back, sending him back to the ground, beerus hits the ground and bounces up as vegito appears in front of him, punching beerus in the face, sending him tumbling across the ground, vegito then appears behind beerus and shouts "FINAL KAME HAME HAAAAA!" Vegito fires a giant gold and blue beam that hits beerus head on and causes a giant explosion, vegito leaps to the sky and stares into the smoke, he then sees a shadow in the smoke, as it clears beerus stands with both arms up, as he breathes heavily "wha....did he actually deal damage to me, a god?!" Beerus looks up at vegito as he floats looking down at him, beerus floats upward "impressive, truly impressive." Vegito breathing heavy "yeah, right back at ya lord beerus." Beerus prepares himself again "I hope you aren't out of energy just yet, because I'm ready for round two." Vegito grins as he laughs "heheh, not by a long shot, I still have one more technique lord beerus, and it's a game changer." Vegito says back "and since I've perfected it....it will win me this fight." He thinks to himself as the two float in the sky ready to fight again


	3. Dangerous Foe Approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the fight rages on, the two godly beings are met with something deadlier than a God of destruction.

beerus grits his teeth, and charges forward with no hesitation, beerus brings his leg up and knees vegito in his gut, but vegito stops it right before impact, vegito looks up at beerus and headbutts him in the face, staggering him back, beerus opens his eyes but vegito is gone, vegito appears behind beerus and kicks him to the ground, beerus hits the ground and slides, he leaps to his feet and turns to vegito, beerus charges at vegito and punches him in the face, knocking him down, vegito lands on his feet and lifts his arm up "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegito shouts, as he fires an orb of blue energy, beerus quickly dodges the orb and looks at vegito "ha, what kind of attack was that?" Beerus asks condescendingly, vegito grins "the kind that attacks from behind." Vegito says silently, beerus turns his head as the orb returns, striking him in the back, causing an explosion sending beerus toward vegito, vegito leaps forward and punches beerus in his stomach "how is this power lord beerus?" Vegito whispers right before extending his arm and sending beerus soaring across the planet, vegito turns around and puts one hand over the other "GALICK....GUN....FIRE!" He shouts as a huge purple beam of light soars from his hands, the beam circles the planet and strikes beerus, letting off another giant explosion on the other side of the planet, shaking it, vegito lands on the ground and looks around "that attack wasn't enough to put lord beerus down for the count." He thinks to himself, the ground below vegito begins to tremble and beerus bursts through the ground, punching vegito in the face sending him tumbling to the ground, vegito slowly stands up "well, how did that feel lord beerus?" Vegito says as he holds his jaw, Beerus lands on the ground "you're good, one of the best actually, but you still haven't showed your full power yet." Beerus says sounding Vegito smirks "time to amp this up." Vegito says with a smug look, he inhales deeply and begins to focus, his aura begins to spike forward and back, and side to side, beerus looks at vegito suprised "oh, interesting." He says with a concern face, but before vegito can finish his power up, they are interrupted by whis "uh, excuse me you two, but we have company." Whis says calmly, vegito and beerus both turn their heads to see a being standing, watching the two, the being opens his mouth "you two are good, it's just too bad you have to die." He says with a dark menacing voice


	4. The God Above Gods?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new foe Approaches, and is more dangerous than he looks.

beerus and vegito stare as the being stands idle, the being opens his mouth "such a shame you both have to die." He says with no emotion "who are you and how did you get here?" Beerus replies, the being turns his head to look at beerus "I am a god." He says with murderous look on his face "lord beerus I can't sense his energy." Vegito says silently "neither can I." Beerus replies, The being begins walking toward the two as they stand and watch, the being looks around "this is great, never have I seen such warriors." He says as the grass behind him withers and dies, vegito clinches his fist, beerus prepares to fight also, the being stops and stares at the two "well? Come at me." He tells them, beerus charges forward and throws his fist forward, but it's immediately stopped, by the being, beerus looks at him shocked "what, how?" The being stares beerus in his eyes "I told you, I am a god, a true god." The being vanishes and appears in between beerus and vegito, he looks at them both "you two should provide sufficient entertainment, for a few moments anyway." He says, beerus turns around and fires a beam of light, the being turns to beerus' attack and doesn't move, the beam hits his chest piercing a hole in his chest, the being slides back on the ground, as a small hole is created in the middle of his chest, beerus grins "that'll do damage." As he lowers his arm, the being begins laughing "hahaha.....HAHAHAHAHAH, Is that all you've got!?" He shouts, the hole begins to heal and close, the being stares at beerus and lifts his arm, he fires the same beam at beerus, the beam soars by beerus' ear as he stands stunned, he charges at beerus and punches him in the face, knocking beerus to the ground, beerus looks up confused "how?!" He thinks to himself, vegito watches astonished "whoa, he copied beerus' move?" Vegito thinks, beerus stands up and tries to fire the beam again, but nothing happens, the being walks toward beerus "I neglected to mention, I have the ability to steal powers, and you are now robbed of that one." He says menacingly, beerus grits his teeth in anger "impossible, the only person in the universe who can do that is...." Whis lands next to vegito "xero, he is a being so powerful that it took me, vados, and the Grand priest to lock him away." Vegito shakes his head "whoa...he...he must be powerful." Vegito says shocke, whis continues "he is the second strongest next to zeno...even the grand priest can't defeat him alone." Whis replies "so that means that lord beerus..." Vegito says "stands no chance I'm afraid, even at his full power." Whis finishes, beerus stands up as xero darts forward and grabs him by his throat, lifting him up "now you die." Xero says silently


	5. Whis Takes Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xero, has Lord Beerus on the ropes, but whis has seen enough.

beerus and vegito stare as the being stands idle, the being opens his mouth "such a shame you both have to die." He says with no emotion "who are you and how did you get here?" Beerus replies, the being turns his head to look at beerus "I am a god." He says with murderous look on his face "lord beerus I can't sense his energy." Vegito says silently "neither can I." Beerus replies, The being begins walking toward the two as they stand and watch, the being looks around "this is great, never have I seen such warriors." He says as the grass behind him withers and dies, vegito clinches his fist, beerus prepares to fight also, the being stops and stares at the two "well? Come at me." He tells them, beerus charges forward and throws his fist forward, but it's immediately stopped, by the being, beerus looks at him shocked "what, how?" The being stares beerus in his eyes "I told you, I am a god, a true god." The being vanishes and appears in between beerus and vegito, he looks at them both "you two should provide sufficient entertainment, for a few moments anyway." He says, beerus turns around and fires a beam of light, the being turns to beerus' attack and doesn't move, the beam hits his chest piercing a hole in his chest, the being slides back on the ground, as a small hole is created in the middle of his chest, beerus grins "that'll do damage." As he lowers his arm, the being begins laughing "hahaha.....HAHAHAHAHAH, Is that all you've got!?" He shouts, the hole begins to heal and close, the being stares at beerus and lifts his arm, he fires the same beam at beerus, the beam soars by beerus' ear as he stands stunned, he charges at beerus and punches him in the face, knocking beerus to the ground, beerus looks up confused "how?!" He thinks to himself, vegito watches astonished "whoa, he copied beerus' move?" Vegito thinks, beerus stands up and tries to fire the beam again, but nothing happens, the being walks toward beerus "I neglected to mention, I have the ability to steal powers, and you are now robbed of that one." He says menacingly, beerus grits his teeth in anger "impossible, the only person in the universe who can do that is...." Whis lands next to vegito "xero, he is a being so powerful that it took me, vados, and the Grand priest to lock him away." Vegito shakes his head "whoa...he...he must be powerful." Vegito says shocke, whis continues "he is the second strongest next to zeno...even the grand priest can't defeat him alone." Whis replies "so that means that lord beerus..." Vegito says "stands no chance I'm afraid, even at his full power." Whis finishes, beerus stands up as xero darts forward and grabs him by his throat, lifting him up "now you die." Xero says silently


End file.
